Fill Me
by Setsuna-sama
Summary: At last, Jou is free but a part of him is still missing. He's now at Seto's place. Watch how the two follow their hearts.Yaoi SetoXJou. You can treat it to a prequel to Cruising Love if you like.
1. Emptiness

A new fic!!! It is yaoi of course, with various pairings. Firstly, I like to apologize to my other fic 'cruising love' 's readers. I am facing a really serious writer's block for that fic so should you have any ideas on how to continue, feel free to tell me. I will definitely consider it and if I use it, there will be acknowledgements. But don't worry, readers, I swear on my life that I will definitely not abandon that fic and someday, there will an update and it will be a long one as a form of apology.

Since I don't know how to continue that fic, one way to solve the problem for the time being, is to come up with a new fic. Actually, you can treat it as a prequel to Cruising Love since I said I would do one. But for those who haven't read that, you could just treat this as an entirely different fic altogether. I suppose it won't matter a lot since it's a prequel not a sequel.

Okay, here goes!

Title: Emptiness

Pairings: Implied s/j, yy/y, b/r.

Warnings: This fic contains yaoi.

Disclaimers: I don't own YGO, so don't bother to sue me since I haven't got any money anyway. I am really just a poor little girl.

~*~

To normal people, it was really a fine day. It was nice and sunny, the sky a beautiful cerulean blue with wisps of clouds. Gentle breeze, which ruffled hairs and birds singing with melodious voices. It was almost perfect and to top it all, it was Valentines Day. As a bonus from God, it actually fell on a Sunday and it was a gift to all happy couples. Chocolates which simply melt in one's mouth were almost sold out and flowers especially roses of all colors were swept away by boys whose eyes were shining with love and pure happiness. This was a typical Valentines Day's scene in Domino City, which was now full of young couples and a few senior pairs who just sat on benches in parks holding each other's hands, satisfied with the peace they felt. 

Somewhere, along a street, which was too, crowded with people, a young blonde walked slowly. He was dressed in a pair of worn out blue jeans and a white t-shirt along with a pair of sneakers. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his foot shuffled loudly against the ground, but the noise was lost in the others' endless chatter and rich laughter. 

Jounochi Katsuya felt empty. It was not this day he hated. It was the emptiness he felt in his heart on this day, which he hated. He did not try to deny the fact that he was lonely though there were swarms of people around him. But every time it was Valentines Day, in these people's eyes, he was nothing. He was invisible and it was as though he never existed. He did not blame them, only one's lover would be important in one's eyes on this day. Jounochi was too used to this kind of scenario already. However, try as he might, he could never get use to the loneliness and the isolation he felt.

He thought of going to his friends. But he did not want to interrupt them. Yami would surely be cuddling with Yugi on the couch at home, and Ryou would be busy with Bakura doing God-knows-what. Anzu probably would be out with a boy or practicing dancing. Honda would probably be at home, dialing the number of every girl he knew to persuade them to go on a date with him. So that left him alone, with nobody.

He always came to the conclusion that he should just find someone. Honestly, he had tried that far too many times already. He knew he was not smart, but with his good looks, it was not that difficult to hook up a girl. But none of them worked out. When he was with them, he could not help but notice the heavy pang of hollowness in him. And there was always the same undesirable ending. He ended up alone, with his own empty shell. 

He did not regret and he forgot about them the next day. But there always was this fact nagging at him. 

It was the fact that, he, Jounochi Katsuya, could not find love. He did not even know how to love. He had never had that feeling before and he always wondered how it would feel like to be in love. A part of him was missing. He felt incomplete. 

But instead of praying directly that he would be able to find someone to complete that part of him, he only prayed fervently that he would be able to get used to the feeling of emptiness.

~*~

Jou sat on the sandy white beach and watched the blue-green sea. He would come here on this day every year. The sunlight cast its bright strong rays on the vast expanse creating reflections and the shimmering only acted as a minor source of comfort for him as he watched the waves lapping gently on the shore. 

At least the sea accompanied him. He wondered why there were so few people on the beach. 'Maybe it is outdated to be dating on beaches now.' he mused. 'Just as well. It will give me some peace and silence.'

Lying down on his back, he took a deep breath and closed his honey-colored eyes, willing himself to go to sleep. For only in his sleep, would he forget about the hollow feeling in him. Only in his sleep, he would be unaware of his surroundings. Only in his sleep, he could pretend that everything did not exist. As he slowly drifted into darkness, he could not help but let a small contented smile crept across his handsome features. The wind tugged playfully at his blonde hair but he was already lost.

~*~

Jounochi walked slowly and reluctantly back to his house with heavy footsteps. It was midnight and the silence that surrounded him like a veil was too much that it was almost deafening. He had slept through almost the whole day at the beach and he felt a small tinge of disappointment as he was reminded of the fact that he missed the sun set. 

As he reached his front door, he hesitated for a while before inserting the key and turning the doorknob, bracing himself to avoid any glass bottle or sharp objects that might be thrown his way. The last time, a small table lamp hit him. It was not pretty and he had to lie to Yugi and the others to account for the bandage wrapped around his head.

To his mild surprise, nothing was hurled his way and unconsciously, he heaved a small sigh of relief while it sank into him that his father might be asleep. The room was dark but not to the extent that it was pitch dark so he could still see, thanks to the moonlight, which had seeped in through the window, which the curtain only covered partially. Every time he saw the curtain, he wondered why his father would care for one at all.

Looking around the room, Jou's breath hitched as he saw his dad's body on the ground. But he calmed down as soon as it registered in his mind that it was a big possibility that he was asleep and that he might just be able to appear in school for once without any bruises or bandages tomorrow.

Stepping past his dad so that he could get to his bedroom, he made sure not to make any major noise that would be sure to cut a line across his throat. In the dark, he vaguely saw a puddle where his father lay and cursed inwardly at this. It meant that he would have to clean up the mess first thing tomorrow morning, which meant he would have to wake up a little earlier. If it was anything he hated, it was waking up earlier. He loved sleeping.

He did not know why or how, but something he dreaded happened. He dropped his keys accidentally. It made a loud clinking noise. He shut his eyes, and waited for a drawling voice, which meant impending doom, to reach his ears. But it never came. After a while of silence, he opened his eyes, finding his father still asleep and in the exact same position as before. Confused yet relieved, he bent down on his knees, feeling around for his keys. It was not a good idea to find it in the morning, it would only give his father another reason to punish him with a shout of "Don't leave your keys lying around!" should his father wake up before him. 

Since the dropping of keys did not even make his father stir, he assumed that turning on the lights would not do any harm. So he did that. When he turned around, his brown eyes widened. The puddle was red. It was blood and by the amount of it, his dad was badly injured. Near him was a broken bottle of liquor and the small table beside was covered with red murky liquid too.. He narrowed his eyes and advanced slowly towards the unconscious man. 

"Dad?" he called out tentatively. Turning the man over, a gasp escaped his slightly parted lips as he saw the bloody face. Hesitantly and shakily, he raised a finger under the nose of the man he had come to fear and detest. He suddenly found himself unable to breathe. There was no breath. Forcing himself to take in air, he collapsed on the floor, mind blank and looking dazed. 

He felt an indescribable feeling came over him as it barely registered in his mind. His father was dead. He was drunk and had hit the table by accident. The realization slowly sank into his still shocked mind. He was free. No more beatings. No more abusing. No more harsh words. No more fear. These thoughts dawned on him one by one. And each time, that indescribable feeling became more intense and more distinct. His father was dead. His nightmare was over. It was then, did he identify what he was feeling. A combination of joy and relief, and it was getting stronger by the second. A small part of him admonished him for not feeling sad, for not being a filial son, for not grieving. Jounochi's lips curled up into a bitter smile as he stared transfixed at the body in front of him, feeling a sickeningly strong emotion.

~*~

The next day, Jounochi had called in the school early in the morning to explain what happened. The principal's voice was irritatingly false as his words of how sorry he felt poured out of his mouth like a memorized speech. He had hung up with a statement, "You can rest at home as many days as you want, until you have fully recovered. Don't worry about your homework. I will get someone to pass it to you."

Jou knew the principal couldn't care less whether he came to school or not. The principal and the teachers seemed to have given up hope on him already. 'Maybe,' Jou thought as he smirked, 'I could go to school right away tomorrow just to spite them.'

The police had labeled the case under accidental death. (Is that what you call it? I am not too sure-_-0) Jou told them he did not want to see the dead body again. He said in a monotonous voice that it would only made him feel sadder. It was partially true. He did not want to see his father again and it would not be difficult not to miss him. The police gave him an assured smile. "Your father will be pleased to have such a filial son. He will rest in peace."

Jou inwardly snorted at this, but he plastered on a fake smile and silently wondered how gullible could the police get.

It was mid-morning when he decided to go for a walk, since he could not find anything else to do. However, it was not a nice and comfortable walk. One moment, he felt at peace. The next, he would be questioning himself if he should be feeling this way. Another moment, he would be wondering if his father was really gone for good. Due to all this, he did not notice anyone in front of him until he brushed past someone roughly. He mumbled an apology, not lifting his head. He was about to move on when a voice made him halt all his thoughts and he stopped in his tracks.

"Going blind this morning, mutt?" He could recognize that voice anywhere. No doubt about it, it was Seto Kaiba.

He turned around, feeling weary. 'Just the thing I need right now,' he thought sarcastically. 'An arrogant bastard to bother me.' Actually, he could very well just ignore him. He did not know why, but every time Kaiba gave a curt comment about him or taunted him, he felt the need to counter back or reply.

"Go find someone else to bother, Kaiba. I am not in the mood." He turned around and muttered a "bastard."

"Wait." A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. Brown eyes met blue and for a second, both thought they saw longing in the other. Jou glared. "What do you want?"

Kaiba's face remained impassive as he spoke. "I heard about your father."

The blonde's eyes widened. _News sure traveled fast._ "Oh." there was a pause. "So what about it?" he mumbled.

The rich CEO smirked. "The puppy must be wallowing in his own grief right now. Emotions are certainly stupid."

There was a flash of anger in Jou's eyes as something in him snapped.

"What do you know about emotions, Kaiba? How do you know what I am feeling? How do you know I am grieving? What makes you so sure that I feel sad? Is it because I am suppose to? Tell you something. I DON'T." He lashed out. Jou felt a tear or two escaped his eyes. But he did not care. Although a tiny part of him was telling not him to give Kaiba the satisfaction of seeing him cry, the rest of him told him to give in to his emotions. It was hard to bottle everything up inside of him. "You won't understand what the fuck I am feeling. You never will. You don't know anything about me. Why don't you leave like you always did? Go on, leave. And don't turn back."

Blue eyes widened at the sight.

Above them, the slate gray sky seemed to know that it was time for it to unleash its rain. The raindrops came down in torrents, masking the tears, which now poured freely out of Jou's brown eyes.

"I saw him. He was still bleeding and he was dead. But I did not cry. Not even one drop of tear came. I felt happy. I felt free. I wanted him to die. I really did. I sat there and watched him, and I knew I smiled. I so was close to laughing." Jou collapsed onto his knees, his eyes lost and his words were almost incoherent. It took Kaiba extra effort to figure out what he was saying against the sound of the rain.

"Maybe if I had called the ambulance he would be saved. Maybe if I did something he would still be alive. But I didn't want to. He was my father. But I hated him. I am a monster. I am not even capable of a simple emotion like love." He looked up and stared at Kaiba and smiled bitterly. "Maybe you are even more capable of feelings than me." He laughed. "Maybe you could even teach me."

Kaiba lowered himself onto the ground so he was almost leveled to Jou. A small voice at the back of his head was asking him why he even cared and was telling him to leave this instant. But he could not. He placed both his hands on Jou's shoulder. "Pup, get a grip on yourself."

Jou stared up at him, whether it was the rain or real tears that streamed down his face, Kaiba did not know. "I wanted him dead. I wanted him dead." The blonde whispered softly. His eyes were pleading at Kaiba for him to do something. He did not know what he wanted him to do but he just wanted to be out of this turmoil.

The brunette did not know how to react but he felt himself drawing closer to Jou. And before he knew it, he had pressed his lips against the other's. Jou's eyes widened and his lips parted in a gasp, allowing Kaiba entrance. Jou tasted bitter sweet, a taste Kaiba wanted more of. His hand on Jou's left shoulder came down to his waist and tightened, pulling Jou against his body.

The blonde was in a daze. His mind was still in shock. He was only vaguely aware of the fact that he, Jounochi Katsuya, and Seto Kaiba were in the rain, kissing like there's no tomorrow. 

When they broke for air, Jou laid his head on Kaiba's shoulder, one arm around his neck. 

"Love is not a simple emotion. It is very complicated." Was the only thing the blue-eyed duelist said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Jou. 

Jounochi clung on to him desperately, "Don't let go. Not now." His voice was hoarse and it was a near whisper. "I won't." was the response Kaiba gave. Jou knew he was weak and he might only be a pathetic little whimpering puppy in the blue eyes, but he didn't care. Nothing else matter, except the peace, which was now slowly coming over him and the warmth he felt.

Jou smiled a little and closed his eyes. Although the rain was getting heavier and it was starting to get cold, he noted that he felt warm. As he felt darkness pulling at him, he was vaguely aware of the fact that in Seto Kaiba's embrace, he felt the emptiness disappearing and he felt whole, something he never experienced before. And he found himself wondering, 'What was that feeling?' as he succumbed to his fatigue, once again lost.

~*~

To be continued…

~*~

First chap completed! *Dances in joy and open a bottle of champagne *

How was it? It's very different from Cruising Love isn't it? I think the style's quite different. If you read Cruising love, you will notice that in the third chapter it was stated that Jou liked the sea, so now you know why.

Oh well, hope you enjoyed it! By the way, the title for each chapter sometimes might not make sense so…

I might not stress so much on other couples since this fic centers on s/j.

See ya next time and don't forget to review if you like it!


	2. Stranger

Hi, I am back with the second chapter. A big thanks to these ppl for reviewing: DJ Moves, Silver, Kaelas, Emme1, keira maxwell, Lizzie, Kanberry, Rowan and Sakura, Dee-whY-Cee-aRe.

You ppl gave me support and helped me continue this fic with a happy smile.

Okay, on to the second chapter.

_Stranger…_

~*~

It was warm, but it felt strange. The unfamiliar gentle embrace that was enveloping him in a warm and fuzzy feeling. He thought he never experienced it again in his life. But it was there now, and he was afraid. He was afraid it would be just a pointless dream when he woke up. Dreams meant nothing to him. True, he could escape into his own world of fantasy, but it hurt when he had to face reality after that. Dreams were just a decoy, a lie he gave himself when he could not take reality any longer.

And for a moment, Jounochi Katsuya thought that the owner of this embrace was from his mother, a woman who once abandoned him just because he would remind her of her useless husband, and took only his sister instead. He opened his eyes, such a simple act even hurt then. Everything was a blur and he could barely make out the person beside him. 

'Mum…no…she isn't any longer.' He mused bitterly but he stopped himself before he could reminisce the past. 'Since when does that woman has short brown hair?' 

'She has blue eyes too. Wait a minute, blue eyes?' he shook his head but he was tired and it only came out as a mere short and simple movement of his head, with golden locks falling all over his face lightly. He wanted to rub his eyes but his hand dropped before it could even reach his destination. Nevertheless, his vision was clearer this time, and he found himself not staring at the face he did not whether to hate or not but the face of Seto Kaiba. 

Before he even had time to absorb the fact that Kaiba was holding him, Jounochi felt the powerful force of weariness threatening to drag him back into the darkness. 

However, there was a last thought. 'Kaiba is my mother?' he snorted in laughter inwardly and almost opened his mouth to tell the CEO that but the force was there again, this time not threatening but already in action. But he welcomed it anyway. He was simply too tired.

~*~

Seto Kaiba sat at the bedside and regarded the blonde was currently sleeping in his bed silently. He reached out a hand to sweep away the golden bangs that had fallen all over his face in a messy and funny yet strangely cute manner. Seto shook his head. 'Why am I even here?' he stared hard at the sleeping boy.

'He is just a third-rate duelist who is not worth my time.' He stood up.

'He is just an irritating puppy who has a big mouth.' He turned around and walked towards the exit.

'He is weak and always depend on Yugi to save his ass in whatever trouble he got into.' He turned the doorknob although a lot of voices suddenly screamed at him that what he just thought was all not exactly true.

He stepped outside. 'He is simply the one which invaded Seto Kaiba's thoughts at every minute and second of the day, even when he sleeps.' At that, Seto entered the room, closed the door firmly back, sat back down and he chose the option of glaring at the innocent sleeping puppy. Seto admonished himself mentally as what he just done dawn on him. He wanted to smack his forehead but that would not fit his image. 'Who cares?! You are alone, except for the pup that is.' 

Oh well, he had already lost the urge to smack his forehead. 'What if the servants seen me doing that? They would think I had gone nuts, walking in and out of the room like a complete idiot.' But he reminded himself that even so, no one would dare voice his or her opinions.

Back to glaring at Jounochi. He was the one who caused him to act like that anyway. Jounochi really looked very vulnerable then, causing Seto to wonder how it would be like to break him. Yet there seemed to be this strength in him at the same time, something not breakable. 'Why does the puppy have to be so complicated and confusing?' 

And somehow, a voice answered his question. 'That is what made you took notice of him.'

Seto furrowed his eyebrows. 'I can't figure him out.'

'You want to break him, don't you?' the voice asked cheekily.

'…' Seto stared at Jounochi.

'Because you can't have him. You are obsessed with him. It's just like the blue eyes white dragon. You destroyed Yugi's grandfather's one because you couldn't have it.' 

At that sick realization, Seto was startled. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'Great. Now I am talking to myself.' 

'I shouldn't have brought him back in the first place. I should have known I regretted it. Why did I even put him in my room anyway? Aren't there at least a dozen guest rooms?' He stood up and this time, he strode straight out of the door despite the strong urge to turn back.

'He is just an insignificant puppy. Someone whom I should not even look at twice.' But even after telling himself all these, Seto knew very well that he was desperately lying to himself.

~*~

Mokuba lay in his bed, his eyes wide and sparkling. He was too awake to feel anything akin to sleep. And the reason was Jounochi Katsuya, a puppy he had seen his brother carrying to his room, leaving him full of unanswered and probably never would be questions, unless he asked his brother personally. 

But he doubt he could get anything out of this brother of his, since he kept to himself most of the times.

He realized that Seto had changes ever since he met Yugi and his friends, which was a good thing, he decided. Seto should open up more. 

He had never seen his brother carry someone like that. 'Why didn't he get a servant to carry Jounochi? And he carried it to his room without any hesitation. Why is Jounochi unconscious anyway? Aarrgghhh! Why do I have so many questions? Why am I still questioning myself? Oh, shut it.' 

He glared hard at the ceiling. But his thoughts drifted back to the blonde that had been in his brother's arms. All of a sudden, he brightened up. He had thought of a brilliant idea. "I could ask the driver that fetched nii-sama home!" he shrieked out and immediately realized his mistake. 'Oops.'

He turned his head and stared at the photo frame with the picture of him and Seto smiling taken many years ago. He wondered what would make Seto smile like this again. 

'Maybe…just maybe…Jounochi could be the one…'

~*~

Icy Blue eyes were staring at him, drowning him. But soon they closed and the figure turned away. "Wait!" he called out desperately. He tried to run after the shadow but he was already gone, leaving him alone by himself, slumped in a pathetic heap wherever he was. 

"Why didn't you wait?" he whispered brokenly. He lifted his head. The pair of blue eyes was there again. This time, they were soft. It was the only thing he was familiar with here. Everything else was unknown and strange to him. He smiled a little. "You are back." A hand reached out to him. 

Without any hesitation, he reached out to hold it, but no matter how hard he tried, the hand never seemed to reach him. It was getting further. 

"Don't go!"

~*~

Seto stood outside his room, debating with himself if he should go in.

"Why am I here again?" he asked no one in particular.

'Because you want to see him' a voice answered.

"I just want to sleep in my room." 'Is it really just because of that?'

'You just asked yourself if that is the only reason.' The voice was there still.

"I wanted to make sure that mutt doesn't dirty my room." 'Who am I kidding?'

'Yeah, right.' The voice could not get anymore sarcastic.

"It is right." He said softly but firmly. 'Even if it is a lie, I will make myself believe it.'

Seto placed his hand firmly on the cold doorknob. Strange. It seemed to him that everything felt cold under his touch. Except Mokuba and…he hated to admit it…and the mutt.

CRASH! Groan… and a "What the hell?" 

Was all it took for a wide-eyed Seto to open the door at once and stepped inside, switching on the lights as his hands went automatically to the familiar place of the only switch, which led to only one light. He had always hated bright places. 

He found Jounochi on the floor, one hand rubbing his eye while the other rubbing on his head, all the while grumbling about the bed being too small and making him roll out of bed to crash onto the not-so-kissable floor.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, mutt, I think a king-sized bed is pretty big for a person who's sitting alone." 'It's also quite big for two, and there is even enough space if he joined the puppy in bed and have his own way with him…what the hell am I thinking?" He shook his head. He seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays. All thanks to a certain mutt. 

But he must admit, a puppy on the floor rubbing his head was a very cute sight to behold.

Jounochi looked up, startled. He seemed to notice Seto only now. As Seto's words slowly sank into him, he looked at the bed beside him. Sweatdropping, he smiled sheepishly. "It is rather big." 'Oh my god! I actually slept in a king-sized bed! Man, I should have slept a little while longer. Who am I kidding? I should sleep at least a day longer, even if it meant no food for my stomach.'

Jou seemed to have not gone over the shock of sleeping in such a big and comfy bed that he seemed to forget to question his surroundings, until 

Seto moved towards him and pulled him onto the bed. (Yuki: Take him! Seto:* Glare * Yuki: * sweatdrop * just kidding -_-0)

"Mum?" 

Seto raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Jou looked confused. "You…my mum…"

Seto stared at him impassively. 'He hit his head when he fell. Is this the after-effect?'

Jou shook his head. 'Why in the world did I suddenly thought of my mum?' (Author's note: Jou has clearly forgotten about the incident in the car.)

Jounochi blinked and looked up at blue eyes. He gaped. 'His eyes…why is it so familiar?'

Seto noticed his expression and snapped, "What are you gaping at?" he smirked and leaned down. "My looks?" he whispered…seductively? But mentally he was screaming at himself to stop.

Jou felt his face heat up at the closeness. "No." he muttered. 'It's your eyes. Something about them makes me feel…feel what?' but of course he did not voice that out. He shifted in discomfort as a voice at the back of his mind told him, "But you wouldn't mind gaping at his looks. Sexy, isn't it?"

Seto noticed his action and immediately straightened up, all while berating himself for his foolishness. He cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?" Jou stared at him incredulously. 'He is concerned?' Seto looked away. "I meant, it's unfortunate that you look fine. I was just wondering if by any chance, you could be feeling like shit."

"Oh." Jou murmured. He could not understand why he was feeling strangely disappointed. It suddenly dawn on him that he had not asked the most common and basic question when one does not wake up in his own bed. "Hey, Kaiba. What am I doing here?"

Seto stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before answering simply, "The rain."

The blonde stared at him, confused, until his eyes suddenly widened in recognition. What happened a few hours ago finally hit him as he recalled the previous events. He could managed out an "Oh." He tried to fight off the blush that appeared on his face as he thought of the kiss. But in that instant, his face fell. 'I probably just dreamt that up. Why is there a dull ache in my chest?' 

All these went unnoticed by Seto, who was questioning himself if he wanted Jounochi to remember the kiss. In the end, he gave up and forced himself to settle on the conclusion of "It probably doesn't matter."

"Thanks, I guess." His voice was awkward.

"Hn." Seto felt awkward.

The atmosphere became very awkward. (Yuki: My vocabulary seemed to reach an end. -_-0)

Jounochi tried desperately to think of something to say to break the silence. In the end he came out with a "Why?"

Seto looked up. "Why what?" 'Don't ask me why I brought you to my room. Don't ask me why I brought you to my room. Don't ask me why I brought you to my room.' Seto chanted mentally in his head. If there was one thing he was afraid of at that moment, it was that question.

"Why did you bring me to your room?" Jou asked, totally unaware of Seto's internal groan and mercilessly ignoring his silent prayers. "Why not the guest room?"

Unable to think of any good answer and contradicting the fact that many people seemed to think he was smart, Seto settled on the worst out of the worst response. "My room is easier to find. I don't want you to get lost among the guestrooms and dirtying more parts of my house." He snapped ruthlessly. 'What the hell am I saying?'

Jou glared up at Seto. Despite that, he was unable to keep the hurt out of his eyes and away from sight. Anyone who knew about his life would think he was very good at hiding his emotions. But it was Seto Kaiba, and Jou found that the hurt was too much to mask. "I am not the one who asked you to bring me back. You could have just thrown me out there in the streets." He yelled back. 'It's not as if I am not used to that kind of treatment.' He thought bitterly.

He stood up and strode towards the door, intent to get out of here before anymore hurtful and cruel words could affect his wounded heart. But a strong grip on his wrist held him back.

Jounochi turned around and snarled, "What the hell do you want? Not afraid that if I stay any longer, your house could get more contaminated?"

Seto's eyes softened and he was overcome with a heavy pang of guilt as he saw how he had hurt the one he loved. 'The one I loved? Oh well, what's the point of denying?' 

"Jou…"

Promptly, the blonde's jaw dropped. Kaiba had just called him Jou. Not mutt, not puppy, not third class duelist, but Jou. It was short and simple but it was enough to send his mind reeling. He thought it sounded nice. Very nice. 'I wonder how would 'Katsuya' sound.' Not only that, Kaiba's eyes had softened. Unfortunately, his whirled up mind could not recall where he seen it. (Yuki: Right, it was in his dream just now. Can you recall? I am being very irritating, am I?)

"You are acting strange, Kaiba. Are you feeling okay?" 

Seto stared into those brown orbs deeply, leaving Jou feeling vulnerable and his soul being trespassed. "Then how do you want me to act, puppy?"

"I don't…don't know," his eyes narrowed, "Why are you calling me puppy again?" 

"Because," Seto's voice was unmistaken ably soft, "I don't want to be a stranger to you." He leaned closer to his current object of desire. .

Jou's eyes widened. "Kaiba…" 'Seto…'

Their lips met and Jou willingly opened his mouth to allow Seto entrance. It was without a doubt, passionate, and both of them moaned. And for a short moment, two hearts beat together in unison as the two boys shared a kiss which they thought meant nothing but yet so much.

~*~

To be continued…

~*~

There! Second chapter done. How was it? Tell me honestly, from the bottom of your hearts.

Cya next time, or when I review your fics. ^_^


End file.
